The present invention relates to an electric drive according to the preamble of claim 1. Such electric drives generally include a motor part and a gear part and are, e.g., used in the car industry, for air conditioning appliances, door lockers, door windows and so forth.
Such electric drives must, on the one hand, have sufficient stiffness to be fixed in a safe manner, and on the other hand possible resonance frequencies should be absorbed to avoid noise and deterioration.
It is an object of the present invention to create such an electric drive which can be safely fixed and which avoids resonance.